


【格芒】Distance

by CamelotHarris



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotHarris/pseuds/CamelotHarris
Summary: 普通人AU，送给朋友的小甜饼。
Relationships: Jack Grealish/Mason Mount
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	【格芒】Distance

**Author's Note:**

> 普通人AU，送给朋友的小甜饼。

"你好啊，梅森。"

芒特在离校门还有一段距离的时候就看见了他——整个人靠在一旁的栏杆上，上身穿着皮夹克，下身是没有什么新意的破洞牛仔裤。格拉利什手里的牛皮纸袋皱巴巴的，一眼看上去就知道没有什么内容物。他从伯明翰赶来，芒特知道他的哈雷就停在不远处的什么地方，格拉利什总会把它藏得很好。

"杰克……"芒特小声地叫了叫他，格拉利什站直了身体，伸手把袋子递给他。

"我得走了，照顾好自己，梅森。"格拉利什耐心地等了两秒，他垂下头掏出车钥匙，没有错过芒特脸上欲言又止的神情。男孩只是捏紧了牛皮纸袋封口的边缘，什么也没说。

他其实想问，你不会再来了对吗？有那么一个瞬间，他差点要按捺不住青少年时期旺盛的求知欲脱口而出。芒特轻轻咬住了自己的舌尖，没有让这么愚蠢的问题溜出去。

芒特跟赖斯很熟，但跟格拉利什不怎么熟。他们还住在伦敦的时候，他从刚上小学就认识赖斯了。他们两家住得不怎么近，但有时候芒特会在赖斯家过夜，两个小孩像毛绒小狗一样腻在一起，关上房门都能用耳朵收听枕头大战的实况。直到某天早上赖斯鬼鬼祟祟地挤到他身边，告诉他不能来他们家过夜了。芒特小心翼翼地询问自己是否失礼了。赖斯摇摇头，把纸杯蛋糕推到他的面前。

"我哥哥要来住，嗯……总之不方便了。"赖斯偷偷暼了芒特一眼，留着妹妹头的男孩脸上写满了惊讶。还好，梅森没有生气。他悄悄地松了口气。

"哥哥？你都没跟我说过！"芒特的嗓音实在是太软了，如果赖斯没有看到他的表情，也许会以为他受了什么天大的委屈。但相反，小朋友对这种突然凭空出现的新奇事物总是充满了好奇，哪还有心思惦记别的。

赖斯告诉他，自己的妈妈也是哥哥的妈妈，但哥哥的爸爸不是自己的爸爸，以前都和爸爸住在伯明翰。哥哥的爸爸希望他到伦敦来，妈妈呢，他不知道妈妈说了什么，他只知道妈妈当天晚上就收拾出了一间干净的卧室。

"他叫什么名字？"芒特听得很入迷，缠着赖斯继续给他讲这些兰帕德从来没在睡前给他讲过的故事。

芒特撕下一张便利贴，看着赖斯在上面歪歪扭扭地拼写格拉利什的名字。这个名字从一开始就连同他本人一起变得抽象起来，只有在格拉利什偶尔来接赖斯回家时才会具象化。他和芒特想的差不多:正在经历变声期的声音介于磁性和浑厚之间，长着一张所有女孩都会喜欢的漂亮脸蛋，喜欢用发胶把头发弄得油光锃亮的。格拉利什总会跟芒特打招呼，也仅仅是打招呼而已。

但这还不是芒特对格拉利什最主要的印象。他偶尔听赖斯谈到他，就是那种对于已经进入青春期能够半支配自己的大男孩的崇拜。杰克今天给我买了新的护腿板、杰克的新摩托车酷毙了…诸如此类。在他们之间的距离拉近之前，芒特只能靠赖斯的只言片语来拼凑出格拉利什的一小部分性格。

所有的故事都有很老套的转折点，它就像突然从树上里溜下来晒太阳的红松鼠，没人知道它会带来惊喜还是惊吓，不管是什么，最后都得照单全收。但鉴于溜下来的是红松鼠而不是突然从树叶上跌落下来的毛毛虫，惊喜的成分应该更多些。芒特和赖斯的面对面友谊只停留在十六岁，十六岁之后的部分则更多依赖于互联网和短信来保持联络。兰帕德带着他到德比郡，赖斯还是留在东伦敦那几个他熟悉的街区里。他们在电话里谈每周几乎完全一致的生活，在社交软件上转发和讨论与主队有关的帖子，这也是他们枕头大战前后最喜欢谈论的话题。

随着时间的推移，他们意识到原本每周到学校里互换礼物的流程是最不能失去的那部分。芒特在聊天窗口的另一头耷拉着脑袋，赖斯苦着脸从家门口的信箱里取出一沓信件，被放在最上面的是从伯明翰寄来的大学offer。

"噢…梅森——我想到了别的办法。"赖斯呆呆地盯着收信人的名字自言自语，直到身后的格拉利什敲了敲他毛茸茸的小脑袋。

赖斯把格拉利什的信件分出来，旁敲侧击地问起他要去伯明翰的事。格拉利什耸耸肩，告诉他自己总归是要回到那里的。

"…帮我个忙吧，杰克。"赖斯一屁股坐到格拉利什的桌子上，思考着待会儿格拉利什会用哪条腿把他踹出去。

伯明翰离德比郡只有一小时出头的车程，怎么都比从伦敦出发要近，但并不代表格拉利什喜欢冒着被吊销驾照的风险穿梭于两地。德比很大，虽然没有伯明翰那么大，格拉利什还是费了些力气才找到芒特的学校。哈雷的排气声太过引人注目，刚驶到附近就已经收获了不少诧异的目光。格拉利什果断掉转方向，把车停在了隐蔽的小径上。

芒特不知道赖斯是怎么跟格拉利什商量的，他只知道格拉利什在第一个周五出现后，往后的每个周五自己都会下意识地在校门前搜寻他的身影，而格拉利什从没让他失望过。他还知道点别的，比如格拉利什理应只在赖斯打过电话的下周五出现。按照赖斯的说法就是:"杰克周末会回家，我把东西给他，他再找时间过去。"可事实是，在第一个月里，赖斯只在月初给芒特打过一次电话，格拉利什的摩托车引擎声已经在学校附近响起过三回了。

起初芒特还只会怯生生地接过东西，像是个做错事的小孩，况且从某种意义上来说他确实不该麻烦、或者不该让赖斯麻烦格拉利什。随着探望时间的延长，格拉利什发现芒特就像是某种热带水果，需要耐心地剥开生涩的表皮，甜度超标的柔软内里才是他的真面目，除此之外，还要当心硬邦邦的、随时都有可能磕到牙的果核。

在芒特离格拉利什还有几步路的时候，他把脑袋里乱七八糟的猜测藏了起来。格拉利什像往常一样把袋子递给芒特，男孩上周刚剪短的头发有点扎手，但不影响他例行揉毛的习惯。格拉利什今天来得早了些，现在离放学还有两个小时。

“杰克，”芒特把格拉利什拽到一旁，鬼鬼祟祟地瞄了一眼门卫处，又凑到他耳边压低声音说：“带我溜出去吧！”

“没门。”格拉利什笑眯眯地看着他，拒绝得言简意赅。

“可是你看，我再回去的话，没过多久就又得出来了……”

“那不就更没有这个必要了吗？”

芒特一时语塞，又找不到别的借口。他就是很不爽格拉利什这副明明动动嘴皮子就能帮忙却坐视不管的样子，格拉利什肯定不是什么乖学生，哪有乖学生天天骑摩托飙车的。但他一到自己这里就像是故意藏起爪子的狮子，露出柔软的肚皮，偶尔会不小心被他瞧见锋利的牙齿。他们之间明明没有什么区别，可格拉利什却要硬生生地划下一道分界线，那道线还会时不时地跳出来发出警告：你永远都差他那么一截。

芒特肉眼可见地气坏了，连格拉利什都注意到了男孩突然垮下来的表情和支棱起来的一小撮头发。他还以为芒特会一声不吭转头就走，也许回去还要跟赖斯说几句他的坏话。然而芒特只是恶狠狠地瞪着他，他在心里倒数这副模样能维持多久，然后听见男孩气急败坏地警告他：“好吧，你要是不带我出去，我就再也不跟你说话了。”

是谁把他惯成这样的？格拉利什在一旁登记来访人员信息时闷闷地想。芒特乖乖跟在他的身后，仿佛刚刚装腔作势的一幕只是他的错觉。

"你的摩托车呢？"芒特突然拽住他的袖口。

"停在别的地方了。"

"我想去兜风！"他向格拉利什宣布，似乎完全忘了车钥匙到底在谁那里。

“不行，你直接回家。”格拉利什从兜里翻出车钥匙，见芒特松开手就要往别处走，无奈之下又赶紧把人拽了回来，“就一次，之后你就乖乖回家。”

格拉利什把头盔给了芒特，轻车熟路地插上钥匙发动引擎。他把车开上马路，在空荡的街道之间穿梭。风打在芒特的脸上，现在明明是最凉快的季节，可他只觉得脸颊的温度在升高，他腾出一只手去摸耳尖，结果差点因为格拉利什突然急刹而失去平衡。格拉利什回头看了他一眼，芒特在跟后座两侧的扶手较劲。

"别乱动，梅森，怕摔直接抱住我的腰就行。"他把头转回去，盯着红灯的倒计时。

绿灯亮起，格拉利什重新拧动油门，一双手从身后环住了他的腰。

到达加油站时，格拉利什瞥了一眼手表，这才意识到芒特也许已经饿坏了。他们进了旁边的便利店，他给自己买了一盒万宝路，给芒特买了薯片和汽水。格拉利什把零食塞给他，见芒特一直盯着他手里的爆珠看，他后知后觉地把烟盒收了起来，开始懊恼自己漏掉了这么一个小细节。

"你不能碰这个。"

"可是你都碰了。" 

"我年纪比你大。" 

"我没你想得那么幼稚。"

"但你确实是个小孩。"

"那你就不该随便答应小孩的要求。"

格拉利什叹了口气：“我可从来没有答应过你这些啊，梅森。”

“你带我逃课了。”芒特还在坚持。

“嘿，注意用词，是你让我帮忙的。”

“可你还是答应了。”

“慢着，现在是什么情况，是谁怂恿你做这些了吗？”格拉利什皱起了眉头，芒特被他这副样子吓了一跳，默默把头低了下去。

“没有，没有人。”

"离我太近可不是什么好事，梅森。"

"这跟你没关系！"芒特急忙辩解。

"你得知道是迪克兰拜托我来找你的。"

"是呀，最开始的时候这样，但是大部分时候都和他没关系……是你自己想要来的，对不对？"

芒特重新抬起了头，两只眼睛里闪烁着光，格拉利什记得这是他每次对赖斯恶作剧得逞时都会露出的神情。他不说话了，只是把烟盒往口袋深处压了一下。芒特一直盯着他看，企图从他的嘴里撬出几句话，反驳的也好承认的也罢。但格拉利什不是赖斯，他没有任何胜算。

格拉利什转过身往回走，芒特什么也没说，乖乖跟过去坐上了车。他还在生气，他不想抱着格拉利什的腰。格拉利什当然知道后座的小孩在跟他置气，只好放缓了车速载他回家。风不像之前打在脸上那么疼，但芒特觉得自己就像是心脏上挨了一拳。

从那以后格拉利什来的次数逐渐减少了，每次过来也只是按照赖斯原先的说法走完流程，有些时候他走得很急，把芒特的道别远远地甩在身后。赖斯在格拉利什拧开门把锁的那一刻摁住了他，跳过没营养的对话直奔主题。格拉利什拗不过他的软磨硬泡，只好把那天发生的事全盘托出，换来的是青春期男孩在听到八卦后的连声惊叹。

"他现在应该好好在学校里待着，而不是从我身上挖掘坏习惯。"

赖斯沉默了半天，最后下了个定论：“我觉得梅森对你有意思。”

"想想围栏里的日子那么无聊，身边突然出现一个能带你逃课兜风的坏男孩，能没意思吗。"

“不不不，我说的不是那个有意思，我是说……你就没有想过，呃，梅森……”

赖斯没继续说下去，他相信格拉利什听懂了。

格拉利什愣了一下，他想起昨天晚上夜店里震耳欲聋的环绕音，自己在那种混乱的环境下还面色不改的吹了好几瓶酒，到现在他都能从自己的发梢上嗅到酒精挥发的味道。梅森呢，梅森那个时候兴许已经乖乖洗漱完毕躺在自己的小被窝里了，他的床上可能还有上次自己帮迪克兰送过去的斯坦福桥小狮子，游戏机被压在作业本下面，台灯里的led灯管还没有完全冷却下来，他会伴随着点点星光和小狮子一起进入梦乡。

“你要是真想让他离你远点，就直接告诉他呗。别这么对他。”

"然后呢，对我而言是没什么损失。你们之间的感情比这重要得多。"

"别拿我当挡箭牌，我可没有让你每周五都急匆匆地去找梅森。"赖斯露出了看破还要说破的神情，也该轮到他欺压一把格拉利什了。

"我替你照顾一下朋友有什么问题？"格拉利什摸了摸鼻尖，偷偷感叹有个无话不说的好朋友可真好。

"这对梅森不公平！"

“你还想我怎么办呢，迪克兰？”格拉利什把手臂搭在椅子上，“我总不能把梅森的生活搞得一团糟，等他的新鲜感过去之后发现自己爱上的人根本就不是他想要的，你觉得这样的结果会更好吗？”

“为了一段稀里糊涂的感情就要改变生活原本的样子，这太不值了，我不希望梅森这么做。”

“……胆小鬼。”赖斯小声嘀咕了一句。

“说话注意点，小子。你再多说一个不干净的词，我就把你的那份晚餐倒掉。”格拉利什站起身来，从橱柜里找出一袋没拆封过的通心粉。

经过那次对话后，格拉利什再也没有出现在芒特的学校门口。芒特也没有给赖斯打电话询问原因，自从格拉利什没有如期而至的第一个周五开始，他们就默契地将这些相关的话题从煲电话粥的食谱里悄悄划掉。芒特在中学的第一个假期里回到伦敦，他摁响了赖斯家的门铃，在经过空荡荡的客房时还是忍不住开了口。赖斯顺手关上了房门，向他说明格拉利什已经在伯明翰租了一间公寓。

芒特已经很久没有见过格拉利什了，久到他都有些记不清他的样子。可他又总会在夜深人静时不断回想起格拉利什站在校门外，手里拎着东西的样子。他还会想起哈雷的引擎声，格拉利什的指尖蹭过他的发梢，笑着跟他问好。芒特闭上眼，暗自警告隐隐作痛的心脏停止不合时宜的恶作剧。他觉得自己像一颗还未成熟的青柠，酸涩把甜味掩盖得干干净净，青柠太糟糕了，他不喜欢青柠。

在他回伦敦上大学的第一个学期里，兰帕德带着他去了一趟伯明翰。确切来说，是兰帕德终于舍得抽空见一次他的老相好了，他向芒特宣布这件事，小孩的脑袋从厚厚的历史课本里抬起来，小心翼翼地提出一同前往的意愿。

芒特知道特里现在就在伯明翰的某个大学里当足球教练，这些年兰帕德为了照顾自己忙得焦头烂额，对两人之间的事闭口不谈，他还以为两人早就断了来往。不过这样也好，他想，他只是来陪兰帕德见特里的，绝对没有别的心思。

尽管特里已经很久没怎么回伦敦了，但当他看见跟在兰帕德身后的小孩时，还是一眼就认出了芒特。他捏了捏芒特的脸，在兰帕德不自然的咳嗽声中告诉他可以随便借用器材室里的足球。芒特得到了暗示，迅速逃离了案发现场，把脸上藏不住笑的两人远远地抛在了身后。

“梅森？”

芒特在更衣室门口停了下来。

格拉利什朝他走来时，他还在发愣。直到对方拽着他进到空无一人的更衣室里，他才反应过来这不是幻觉。伯明翰也太小了吧！他又委屈又庆幸地想着。格拉利什关上门，松开了他的手，仔细打量了一下面前这个已经和自己差不多高的男孩。

“你怎么在这里？”

“啊？”芒特看了他一眼，又低头盯着自己的鞋尖，“我陪我爸来找人……我不是在说你！”

格拉利什笑出了声，饶有兴致地看着他：“我什么也没说啊，放轻松点，梅森。”

芒特见他一副毫不在乎的样子，顿时为自己在夜里翻来覆去睡不着感到不值。他觉得自己好像又变回了一颗青柠，这不对劲，他希望格拉利什不要太快嗅到他酸涩的情绪，自己却在动手剥开更为苦涩的外皮。

“之前你也什么都没说，还偷偷跑掉了。”

“我们说过这个的，梅森，”格拉利什挠了挠头，“我打扰到你的生活了，我不该离得太近。”

“你都不来了！这叫不要离得太近吗？”芒特气呼呼地丢下这句话，转身离开了这个闷得让他喘不过气的地方。

格拉利什跟了上去，在球场上握住了芒特的手腕迫使他转过头来。他注意到芒特身上只穿了一件薄外套，干脆把自己的围巾套到他脖子上，不料反被对方灵活地从唇上偷走一个吻。格拉利什瞪了他一眼，结果被芒特毫不示弱地瞪了回去。

“杰克，你喜欢我对不对？”芒特看着格拉利什的眼睛。

“这不是喜欢不喜欢的问题。”格拉利什一时头疼，心想自己真不该跟他打招呼。

“你不能用这种方式来避开我，你以为这是一种保护，是吗？”

“……梅森，我的意思是，你需要找一个适合你的人，”格拉利什有些词穷，他觉得自己之前建立起来的一套说辞正在被芒特一点一点地拆开，“你也不希望跟我在一起之后因为不合适就分开吧？至少我不希望你因此而作出改变，也许以后你会后悔今天作出的决定……这种勉强会让你变得不快乐，但我希望你能快乐。”

“你怎么能在还没开始之前就想着以后会怎么样呢！如果我今天不这么做，那我以后一定会后悔到死的。再说了，你都没试过，又怎么知道这是勉强。"芒特身上没穿几件衣服，太冷了，他想，冷到他的声音都开始发抖了，“但杰克……至少，不论最后会变成什么样，我们本可以得到一次机会的。”

格拉利什还想再说些什么，可他还能说些什么呢。芒特的脸颊已经开始泛红了，手也不知道什么时候悄悄缩回了袖子里。天色开始变暗了，也许过一会儿还会下雪，再这样僵持下去的话第二天梅森一定会感冒的，这样可不行。他下意识舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖很快就沾上了凉意。

他向前走了半步，慢慢凑近芒特的脸。小孩前一秒的强硬和坚持就这么被他吓跑了，他的脸好像比刚才更红了，吞咽口水的声音被听得一清二楚。芒特抖得更厉害了，他现在只后悔自己为什么要跑到外面来。太冷了啊！为什么他们要在这里说话呢！他想回去的，他都想好了，要是格拉利什再不搭理他的话，不管怎么样他都要回去了。

他们的嘴唇碰到一起时，芒特紧张得闭上了眼睛，自己一点经验都没有，杰克说不准会拿他吻技不好来当拒绝的烂借口。芒特不会知道，格拉利什看着自己紧张兮兮的样子几乎要笑了出来。他忍住了，在芒特要因为憋气而晕过去之前及时放过了他。

“这是你的回答吗？”芒特努力压下不断上扬的嘴角，谨慎地向格拉利什讨要答案。

“这就是我的回答，怎么了？还想再试一次吗？”格拉利什故意逗他，成功捕捉到芒特脸上一闪而过的慌乱和羞怯。

“不要不要，我们快点回去吧！我要冷死啦。”芒特小声抱怨着，被风吹得通红的脸颊藏在羽绒外套的领子里。

格拉利什脱下右手的手套，耐心地给他穿上，又牵着他的左手一起塞进自己宽大的棉衣外套里。他眯起眼睛想了想，长长地呼出一口气：“刚才是谁要往外跑的？”

"谁啊，我不记得了！"芒特回答得理直气壮。

"……那我也不记得了。"

"你的记性太差了。"

芒特朝格拉利什做了个鬼脸，握紧他的手赶紧往回走。他空出一只手给兰帕德发短信，告诉他自己今晚不打算回去了。格拉利什小心地为他戴好头盔，这次没有再提醒他避免摔车的注意事项。

哈雷的引擎声时隔已久再次响起，很快又消失在街角。


End file.
